Perky
Perky is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorphequeno from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Perky is a humanoid green alien made up of goo. Perky has an Anti-Gravity Projecter above him (or sometimes besides) to help him be mobile on the Earth's gravity. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' Nothing much has changed to Perky, except that his skin is lighter, his Anti-Gravity Projector was redesigned, and a sound of goo was heard anytime he moves. Powers and Abilities Perky has the ability to eat small materials and turn their matter into a powerful pile of goo, which appears to be very sticky, trapping his opponent with a very small chance of escaping. Perky can duplicate himself into three, but like Echo Echo, the other two clones aren't linked in any way. Each one of his clones have the same personality with the actual Perky, and the two seem to have a friendly relationship with him. This allowed them to team up and take an advantage against their opponent. Perky can jump high and is quite agile, and due to his size advantage, he can easily avoid attacks and has a higher chance of escaping whenever he is cornered and/or is trapped. Perky can turn himself into a ball, giving him the ability to bounce off like a ball. As shown in Undercover, he can survive great heights while in his ball form without getting knocked out or bursting. Perky can also turn into a big ball with the help of his two clones. Perky has the ability to breath underwater and swim professionally. Perky seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he was able to throw a car engine (which is around 350 pounds) onto the roof of his neighbour's house (as shown in Grounded), as well as catching and throwing a car at great height and distance with the help of his two clones (as shown in The Eggman Cometh). Unlike Ditto and Echo Echo, Perky can revert back into Ben even if his clones didn't come back to his body yet, as his clones would only show the green light and disappears. Weakness As shown in many episodes, Perky is extremely vulnerable in spicy foods, as he will burst whenever he swallowed it or if it gets contact in any part of his body. This was first shown in The Big Story when Clone Ben throws a chilly pepper into Perky's mouth, as well as in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, when Dr. Animo shot him with a hot sauce gun. He is also vulnerable in extreme temperature and electricity, as he will also burst when exposed on them. Also due to his size, he has a disadvantage especially those larger opponents. However, he can avoid them using his agility. History 'Alien Force' Ben *Perky first appeared in Undercover, where he defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded, Perky threw a car engine (whom Kevin had given to him last week) into his neighbour's roof to get their attention. *In Unearthed, Perky discovered his powers while battling some DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Perky was instantly defeated by Vilgax. *In Fool's Gold, Perky (along with his two clones) trapped Mayor Coleman in a pile of goo. *In In Charm's Way, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated one of Charmcaster's Stone Creatures before turning into Diamondhead. *In Trade-Off, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated some Forever Knights. *In Vendetta, Perky tries to help Kevin and battled Ragnarok, but was easily defeated. 'Ultimate Alien' Ben *In Fame, Perky was seen on television. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated Zombozo. *In Deep, Perky saves himself from drowning. *In The Forge of Creation, Perky was easily defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Perky (along with his two clones) were easily defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Perky's two clones were easily defeated by Dr. Viktor, before turning into Heatblast himself. *In The Big Story, Perky failed to defeat Clone Ben. *In The Creature from Beyond, Perky (along with his two clones) failed to defeat the Lucubra. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated Dr. Animo. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Perky (along with his two clones) trapped Prisoner 775, but he escaped. He was used again later, but failed to defeat him. *In The Flames Kepper's Circle, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated some Esoterica. *In Solitary Alignment, Perky failed to convince and defeat Sir George. *In The Eggman Cometh, Perky ate one of the Animo Farms egg. Later, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Beginning of the End, Perky (along with his two clones) defeated some Esoterica. Later, Perky (along with his two clones) trapped Conduit Edwards. He was used again later, where he and his clones were instantly defeated by Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Perky (along with his two clones) battled Gwen, who was under the control of Diagon, until he transforms into Humungousaur. Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Chubby Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens